Star Tears
by Gon23
Summary: What would happen if Zophar appeared on the Silver Star in the time of SSSC?


Star Tears  
  
By Gon  
  
Note-I do not own any of the Lunar characters!  
  
Lucia's eyes twitched. Twitched but didn't open. They twitched again. Faster. Her eyes were moving at a rapid pace. She was dreaming. Dreaming of the restored Blue Star? No. A nightmare.  
  
A world of pain and destruction. This was the Silver Star? The world Althena created? 'How could this be,' Lucia thought. This world was devoid of Althena's love. It's populace was in pain, they had lost their hope for survival. But the sun still shone.  
  
Lucia saw many humans in cages-slaves. They were beaten and bloody. Men. Woman. Children. Their faces were stained with tears they could cry no more. They could not afford to cry. But the stars still shined.  
  
Lucia could see them-the evils. There was four. A man that reeked of death...that of White. A woman of torture...that of Red. A man of machines and a black soul.....that of Blue. A woman of evil...that of Black. But the plants still grew. The animals still hunted.  
  
The evil's Master ruled this world. Althena was not ruling this world. It was-  
  
"Zophar!"  
  
*******  
  
Mia Ausa was in pain. But this pain had been hurting for four years,and now it didn't look like it was going to go away.  
  
Their plan had been simple. Sneak into Black Rose Wall(formerly Nanza Barrier),and destroy as many Rose Squadron Mechas as they could. They were to plant bombs and get the heck out of there. Of course it didn't work that way.  
  
Mia was the first to see the soldiers coming their way. And then Royce had appeared. Sneering at them, the reportedly dead Vile Tribe leader sicked her goons on them. It was a rough battle, a battle still going. The battle they were going to lose. One of the many battles they had lost since Zophar appeared on Lunar.  
  
No one knew who or what Zophar was. Or where he came from. But they knew where they were when the world ended. Lives shattered. Dreams shattered. Hearts shattered.  
  
Mia pushed the thoughts from her mind as she waited for the nearest goon to land the finishing blow.  
  
*******  
  
Lucia saw a war. Six humans(or what appeared to be humans) were fighting an army. This army was led by a blonde haired, caped woman. This woman was dead...but still moving.  
  
Lucia saw a young woman barely in her twenties, badly wounded. She had thick black hair that shone like the Blue Star in the sky. She was tattered and bloodied, but had an air of grace and beauty radiating from her. On the back of her filthy robes was a symbol of an eagle with mystic runes surrounding it. Written inside of it was 'Magical Guild of Vane'. This was the only thing that was not stained with dirt and blood. But she fought not with magic, but with her fists like a wild animal.  
  
This was Mia Ausa.  
  
Before Lucia could react, a demon leapt into the air at Mia. Before the soldier could claim it's prey, an arrow slammed into it, so hard the demon was knocked from the sky.  
  
The archer was a blue haired woman. Older then Mia, but still young. She had a wild innocence, but also a great sadness. A huge demon, with more claws then arms, savagely attacked the saviour archer.  
  
This was Fresca.  
  
A rather large young adult came into view. "Fresca, catch!" the young man yelled as he threw her a magical herb. Fresca instantly shoved the whole thing into her mouth. Renewed, she began fighting again.  
  
This man was Ramus.  
  
"Take this, you raunchy, undead wench!"called a voice from above. This voice belonged to a spunky and young beastwomen, as she threw a large stone at Royce. Distracted, Royce was hit by a spell.  
  
This woman was Jessica De Al Kirk.  
  
The caster of the spell that hit Royce with deadly accuracy was an older woman. This woman had silver hair and red eyes that could read souls. She cast another spell directed to the undead leader. Royce blocked the shot, making it hit the side of the stone valley.  
  
This was Phacia.  
  
"Holy Light!" a voice called from within the valley. Lucia's eyes landed on a teenage boy. He wore a green tunic, and had a white stripe in his mass of brown hair. This boy wielded the sword of Althena. 'Was this a Dragonmaster?'Lucia thought. 'If it was, why couldn't he just destroy the army with the might of the dragons?"  
  
No, this wasn't a dragonmaster. It was a dragon. A White Dragon, in human form. He was stuck in human form. His aura was held by another. This dragon-human's spell eradicated a few of the soldiers.  
  
This was Nall.  
  
All these people were barely adults, but they were fighting Zophar and his minions? They were fighting alone, and they were losing. They will not fight alone anymore..They would not lose.  
  
"Plasma Rain!" Lucia felt her body quake with the power of the spell. It traveled from her mind, to her heart, and to her hand. She threw it into the heavens, and let it rain down on the evil army.  
  
The spell filled the valley, but didn't harm those of pure heart. The ones who weren't, either died or were left mortally wounded. They tried to crawl away, but died before they reached their unknown destination.  
  
Royce was the only one standing. Bleeding from every pore of her body, she laughed.  
  
"Well, well little ones. Looks like you have a new friend," Royce cooed, sounding almost happy.  
  
All eyes turned to Lucia standing atop the valley wall. Jessica gave her a thumbs up sign.  
  
"Looks like we might have a challenge on our hands," Royce laughed even harder.  
  
"I think she's going nuts!" Nall yelled to the others.  
  
Royce smirked,"Watch out Nall....You might draw...attention."  
  
The party turned to look behind them(Lucia found herself turning around as well). The sky was filled with glowing red machines and blood stained demons. Heading their way.  
  
Royce let the party run away(today at least). Lucia found herself following them by air. She would help them defeat Zophar. She would protect them and the Silver Star. This was her duty.  
  
*******  
  
Mia smiled as she ran. Her ears awaited the sound that she hoped for. Beyond the pound of their feet, beyond their gasping for breath....a distinct blast.  
  
That should keep them busy.  
  
Mia knew Royce would survive(she had made a habit of it),but the demons and many mechas wouldn't. This would be a great advantage for them.  
  
Mia stole a glance at the woman that had saved them from being the recievers of that blast. The woman had long blue hair and wore a red cape. She had hair like Luna's....before Zophar. Mia stopped herself. If she kept going she would cry. She had swore to herself she wouldn't cry, not anymore. Nothing that could happen now could be as bad as what already happened.  
  
Mia ran. She ran with what remained of her friends. She ran with their unnamed saviour flying behind them. She ran...they ran.....together.  
  
They ran to the destroyed Meribia.  
  
********  
  
Mia led the way through the sewers of Meribia. This was the only thing left standing in Meribia. The day Zophar appeared, the town was set ablaze by Xenobia(revenge, Mia guessed). Fire was not the only thing let loose-hordes of demons were as well.  
  
In the battle, Master Mel was killed. Kyle and Jessica made it out alive. Kyle was later killed in a Black Rose Mecha raid. All of us lost the ones we loved.  
  
The blue haired woman accepted their invitation into the team's hideout(if you could call it that). Mia learned her name was Lucia. Any person that helps the Saint Six fight Zophar is a friend. Mia wondered if they would have to change their name.  
  
The light of Mia's lantern bounced merrily across the stained walls. Mia always had to stop herself from wondering what it was stained with. It was hard, with the smell of rotten fish crossed with skunk urine invading your nostrils. Let alone the glops of something in the water hitting your leg when you moved too fast. Mia tried not to move too fast.  
  
Finally their 'area' appeared before them.  
  
"Thank God! We're home!" Jessica yelled, as she sagged down onto a torn and battered chair.  
  
Their 'area' consisted of a table, three chairs(they alternated), a small fire stove, and large fluffy(speaking evangelistically)rugs that were their beds. Jessica had purified two sections of water, one for drinking, one circled with sheets, for bathing. Mia wished she could purify the sewers, but it took alot out of her just renewing those pools each day.  
  
"Home, sweet, home!" Fresca sighed, sitting down on one of the rugs.  
  
Ramus had already moved to the stove, fixing dinner.  
  
*******  
  
The wedding was beautiful with air blowing off the sea onto the courtyard of Vane. Flowers were set everywhere making the world seem made up of white silk petals. Torches lit with different colors of flames, were set up along the aisle. The aisle Mia was to walk in just a minute. Lemia Ausa, her beautiful mother was making last minute adjustments to Mia's dress. It was white(Jessica had said,"Are you sure you can wear white?"),with violet sashes that made up a belt, and arm peices that lead into a purple cape. She wore a tiara that lead into a light veil with purple and white stars upon it.  
  
Mia knew she must look beautiful, for her mother kept crying. And then the music began. Lemia rushed to her seat, and Mia began to walk down the aisle. Mia saw her friends. Alex smiling, as always. Luna trying to wipe her tears away. Nall whispering to Kyle. They both smiled. Ramus had snuck a piece of cake, but had stopped eating long enough to smile. Jessica trying not to cry, giving her a thumbs up. Mia found herself crying too.  
  
Nash was so handsome in his tux. He smiled at her as she took his hand. That's when the explosion was. It rocked Vane hard. If it already wasn't out of the sky it would be now. The skies had blackened. It started to storm. Nash took her hand and they ran. Everyone had already started to run.   
  
Rain pelted them as they ran. A huge cloud had appeared. It wasn't a cloud. A voice rang out. Mia's blood ran cold. The lit torches exploded with color. The flames had faces Royce(red flame),Xenobia(black flame),Taben(blue flame),the white flame was too bright to see. It hurt Mia's eyes to look. Nash tugged on her hand and she continued to run.   
  
But the cloud caught up. This was Zophar. Nash was ripped from her hand. Mia's dress was stained with a horrible red. Blood. Nash's blood. Mia began to scream at the cloud as the rain made her love's blood wash away.  
  
Mia's eyes opened. A dream. The same dream she had been having for the past four years. Mia sat up, drenched in a cold sweat. Mia knew that that wasn't the way it had happened. Zophar had appeared a month after their wedding. Mia had awakened during the night to find Nash gone. She went to look for him when Zophar appeared. He had destroyed Vane, including her mother and Nash.  
  
Mia began to sob. Mia wanted to stop, but couldn't. She cried for herself. She cried for Jessica. She cried for Ramus, and Phacia, and Fresca. And poor Nall. Alex and Luna had died before his eyes. That's when he learned to become human. To carry his fallen friend's, our fallen friend's, sword. Mia cried.  
  
That's when she felt a pat on her shoulder. It was Lucia. Lucia looked like she knew she must comfort her, but didn't know how. Mia threw herself into her arms and cried. Lucia cried too.  
  
*******  
  
That's when the fire began. It must have been a magical fire, for it traveled through waters and walls. Engulfing their home. It seems whatever was in the water that stinks, stinks worse when on fire. The stench was almost unbearable as the team(including Lucia) ran through the tunnels.  
  
Mia figured it was Xenobia, and her 'figure' proved correct as they surfaced in the destroyed Meribia.  
  
"About time,"Xenobia called, floating above them."I thought you might've died!"  
  
"No, we just had to live to kick your plastic breasted butt!" Jessica yelled back.  
  
"Hmph! Nothing on me is plastic. It was what I was hatched with!"  
  
"I didn't know the Vile Tribe was hatched with wonder bras!" Jessica said,enjoying herself.  
  
Xenobia only said two words back."Kill them." Of course it wasn't directed at them, but her army. The battle began.  
  
Mia had to say it was easier with Lucia. Easier not easy. The team was taking the demons down at a steady clip. Mia charged her hands with fire magic and went to work.  
  
As the ugliest demon this side of Nanza(or what used to be Nanza) went down, Mia noticed a demon on horseback, it's bow pointed at Fresca.  
  
"Fresca! Lookout!"  
  
Fresca cartwheeled out of the way just in time. The arror stuck into the frame of a burned down house. Fresca grabbed the arrow and loaded her own bow. Thwip! The demon fell dead off the horse. Seeing a new ride Fresca hopped on.  
  
More at home on the horse(and using the demon's plentiful supply of arrows), Fresca was taking down demons right and left.  
  
Jessica and Phacia weren't doing bad either. Phacia had created a barrier around Jessica, allowing her to jump head first into a demon group. Bam! Demons fell like flies by Jessica's mace.  
  
Nall was locked in a sword fight with an eight foot demon. He looked tired. He wouldn't win this fight. Mia sent a fireball the demon's way just as Lucia sent a thunderbolt. The demon fell at Nall's relieve.  
  
That's when they heard Ramus scream. All eyes turned to the sound. Xenobia must have known she was losing because she now held Ramus. A hostage.  
  
"Look at what I have here. A little pork rind. A little piggy going to slaughter."  
  
"Let him go!" Everyone was shocked as they realized it came from Lucia.  
  
"Now,now-whatever your name is. Ramus is coming with me.....Back to Vane. If you want him...Come get him!"With that Xenobia, the demons, and Ramus vanished.  
  
Xenobia had wanted to lead them to where it was her advantage. She had succeded. Before they knew it, the team was heading to Vane. The new Vane. A prison for humans. A regular giant torture chamber. Mia knew Ramus wouldn't be alive when they got there....but they had to try. Wouldn't want to dissapoint Xenobia anyway.  
  
*******  
  
They reached Vane. Fresca regrettfully tied up her new horse(Mia had heard her call it Tempest),but took her new arrows.  
  
Together they climbed the stairs. The door opened easily. Inside was no less then a miniature hell. With cages and torture toys...things that Royce and Xenobia opened on their birthdays. Things to stretch people. To spear people. To crush them. To tear them. To make them scream. Mia couldn't believe this was once her home. She remembered where the buildings, trees, and fountains should have been. Now they were tools of destruction. Mia shuddered.  
  
Mia heard an audible crunch...Nall had stepped on a skull. Another sound was soon heard, rapid footsteps. Mia also heard crying. Ramus was staggering down the stairs. His mouth was trying to form the words run, but only a rasp was heard.  
  
Jessica had already readied a healing spell, but a magical blast finished him off before her spell could be cast.  
  
"I never did like him," came a voice. It was shrill, but deep. It was high and mighty, but also friendly. The voice of Mia's love. Nash.  
  
The white flame was too bright to look at. Or was it? Maybe I didn't want to see it. The face..it was Nash.  
  
Nash was wearing Magic Emperor armor, without a helmet.  
  
"It would cover my face and give me helmet hair!"  
  
"Mia my love. It's been so long. Aren't you glad to see me?"  
  
Mia was speechless. Everyone else wasn't.  
  
"I can't believe it! I should of pushed you off of Myght's Tower when I had the chance. But now there isn't a tower, or a Ramus...and soon there won't be a you!" Jessica cried, drawing her mace.  
  
"Ditto!"Nall called."I can't believe you'd hurt Ramus, Nash. Don't you remember our friendship....No! I'm not gonna try to understand a sicko like you! And might I say you look like an idiot in that outfit!"  
  
"This man is not alive,"Lucia said."He is dead...like Royce and Xenobia."  
  
Mia suddenly understood. Nash must have died the night Zophar appeared. But Zophar took his desire for life and revived him for his cause. Xenobia, Royce, and Taben were revived as well.  
  
"Dead. I'm not dead! Do I look dead to you?.....Mia, I asked you a question!"  
  
There was so much hate in his voice it was like a slap in the face. This isn't your husband.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Nash looked almost shocked. He scratched his face a piece came off.  
  
"Okay. Maybe I am!" Nash put the skin back.  
  
*******  
  
The battle was harsh, but he called no demons. He fought the team by himself.  
  
Mia had first thought,' how can I fight my husband's body?' Then she laid eyes on Ramus's corpse. She fought.  
  
Fresca shot arrow after arrow, most simply bouncing off his grand armor. The next arrow Mia enchanted with fire. Direct hit. Nash was phased, but not hurt.  
  
Thuder Bomb!  
  
Vane was rocked with lightning, hitting all the heroes. Mia felt her skin burning, but she kept fighting.  
  
Jessica took the opening as Nash recovered from his spell casting. She struck his head with her mace. Jessica was batted away like a fly, but Mia could of sworn Nash's ear fell off.  
  
The battled raged on. Lucia cast spell after spell mostly being dodged. Nall's sword blows were also being blocked. Phacia cast a spell of speed on Fresca allowing her to escape to a higher level. Twip! An arrow enchanted with ice struck Nash from above. It cracked through his armor hurting him badly.  
  
Suddenly Nash was gone. He reappeared on Fresca's current platform. Before they could react, Nash broke her neck. He let her body fall. Lucia caught her in a vain attempt, hoping she was alive. She wasn't.  
  
Mia had had enough. Two of her friends lay dead. No....many more. She found herself casting a spell she didn't know. Mia let it escape from her hands. Fire and ice combined together to create a blast. A blast that ripped through her husband's body before he could even react.  
  
Nash fell from the platform. Dead. No demon hordes attacked, so the survivors left. They all knew where they were going. Their home(the sad place that was supposed to replace their homes) was destroyed. Their friends dead. The waiting time was over. They were going to the Grindery. Zophar's Domain. That's where the final battle would be. Maybe for Zophar or maybe for them. It didn't matter to Mia...just as long as it ended. Today.  
  
They let Tempest go. Maybe after Zophar was defeated it could start a family. The horse looked at the team for a minute before it galloped away. They were ready.  
  
Nash was the holder of the White Dragon Aura. Now that he was dead, Nall's power had returned. They all rode on the white dragon's back to their destiny.  
  
*******  
  
The night was hot and Mia's dirty robes stuck to her as they fought their way into the Grindery. Wave after wave of monsters filed out. All came to their doom at the hands of Mia and her friends.  
  
Once they were in, the way became much easier. Mia remembered being here already. With her friends. The five heroes. So long ago. Mia's gaze caught Jessica's. They both had tears in their eyes. Mia blinked them away. Now was not the time....for tears.  
  
*******  
  
Taben, holder of the Blue Dragon Aura, fell too easily even though he was more machine then man. A few spells and hits from Jessica and Nall and he died before them. Stupid old man. Stupid dead old man.  
  
*******  
  
Mia wished the next battle as easy. Royce was next. Holder of the Red Dragon Aura.  
  
Within the tight corridors of the Grindery many spells fizzled out against the thick walls, before they could hit their target. During the course of the battle, one of Royce's many spells blew both her and Nall through the wall. They fell into the Gridery's innards. Mia thought it looked like the inside of a giant clock. Both Nall and Royce were okay, and continued to fight.  
  
The rest of the team tried to make their way down, but found the hole blocked by an invisible barrier. A magic barrier created by Royce. All they could do is watch in horror as Nall lost.  
  
The fatal spell ripped through him, killing him. The barrier dissolved. It was Nall who was trying to hold them back. He was protecting us. As Royce turned towards them, Nall rose up behind her. With his last ounce of strength, he cast a spell. Royce fell. So did Nall.  
  
Another friend. Another enemy. It only made Mia stronger. Her friends had not died in vain.  
  
*******  
  
Mia and what was left of the gang arrived on what used to be Ghaleon's garden. Now it was a dried up fountain surronded by withered plants. Scattered around were the remains of the fairies.  
  
"You guys are too slow,"came an all too familiar voice.  
  
Xenobia appeared before them. Holder of the Black Dragon Aura.  
  
"Return of the Victoria Secret model from hell!"  
  
"How 'bout shutting up, honeyfly!"  
  
"No one calls me that except Kyle!"Jessica screamed at their foe.  
  
"But...he's dead. Like you."  
  
Before they could utter a cry in protest Xenobia was behind Jessica. Xenobia got her face bashed in.  
  
"Take that,bitch,"Jessica said while wiping her mace off on Xenobia's fallen body.  
  
A black cloud arose from Xenobia as Jessica turned around.  
  
"Jessica. Lookout!"Lucia called too late.  
  
Jessica was swallowed by the cloud. Mia found her self pelting it with spells, but it had already dissapeared. My best friend. Gone. The wind picked up as they made their way to Zophar.  
  
*******  
  
It took all the strength of Mia, Phacia, and Lucia to open the door to Zophar's chamber. Inside was not what Mia expected. Mia thought it would be filled with bones, and human slaves..or something evil. It was instead filled with rugs, and chairs, and books. Loud music was playing. Loud beautiful music. The chamber had a roaring fire, and a piano. It was playing itself..the source of the music.  
  
A long set of stairs led out onto a flower filled balcony. On the balcony was Zophar. Zophar certainly wasn't what she expected. He looked like some kind of female-male-plant hybrid. His body was completely smooth and burst into a ornate head peice.  
  
Behind him on a pedastel was a glowing...tear?  
  
"It seems,"Zophar's voice boomed,"That you have decimated my troops. I guess after this battle I should pick new ones."  
  
"There won't be time for you to do that Zophar!"Lucia's voice echoed through the chamber.  
  
Zophar looked shocked at Lucia..almost terrified?  
  
"Well, this is a surprising turn of events...If I knew I would have the Princess of the Blue Star here...I might have tidied up."  
  
Princess of the Blue Star? What was going on? Did Lucia know Zophar or something?  
  
"It is time to complete my mission...To destroy you Zophar!"  
  
Lucia readied a ball of energy, but Zophar was quicker. His spell wrapped around Lucia and poisoned her. Mia couldn't believe it. Lucia was falling. If he could do this to her, what could he do to Phacia and herself?  
  
Lucia, pale and sweating, collsapsed and began convulsing.  
  
"I guess she is one of the very small percentage of individuals who may experience epileptic seizures when exposed to certain light patterns or flashing lights."  
  
Mia and Phacia ran to Lucia. Phacia began to cast Litany after Litany, but the curse was too strong. Lucia was weakening.  
  
"Why....Phacia, do you not like your world?"Zophar asked sounding concerned.  
  
Mia's eyes turned to her friend. What? Her world?  
  
"M-My world?"  
  
"Why yes...You wished on my tear didn't you?" His hand swept back towards the glowing drop.  
  
"Your tear?" Mia asked.  
  
"Why yes...I call it the 'Star Tear'. You see people seek it out and make a wish....This wish is directed to me. I turn the wish around to make me sure it also means I am reborn. Isn't it beautiful?" His gaze went to the Star Tear.  
  
"W-What was my wish?"Phacia asked.  
  
"To see your sisters again....And you did..didn't you?  
  
Mia's gaze fell on her friend. Tears were streaming down Phacia's face. A part of Mia wanted to be mad, but she remembered..Phacia had been tricked. Mia thought if there was way to see her friends again....she would take it, too.  
  
Without warning, Phacia attacked Zophar. Blow after magic blow, and Mia realized what she must do. Mia began walking briskly up the stairs, past Zophar and Phacia, towards the Tear. Shining and beautiful it set on it's self innocent, but guilty of this dark world.  
  
Mia heard Phacia's cry of pain from behind...she didn't look back. Mia knew her last friend was dead. Mia's shaking hand closed over the Tear and she picked it up. Zophar's hands wrapped around her throat as she shattered it..............  
  
*******  
  
Lucia's eyes twitched. Twitched but didn't open.They twitched again. Faster.Her eyes were moving at a rapid pace.She was dreaming. Dreaming of the restored Blue Star? No. A nightmare. Her eyes relaxed...the nightmare ended.  
  
FIN 


End file.
